hurricanechroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ketchupnmustard
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Hurricane Chronicles Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Character infobox Hi Ketchupnmustard. I got your message. I guess you messaged me because I edited the character infobox template page on the template wiki? I should let you know up front that I edited that page by accident, I didn't actually contribute to it... but I have made a character infobox, so I may be able to help. That said I don't understand the rest of your message. Merged lines and categories? I don't really know what you mean, in context of a character infobox. Maybe show me what you have so far, and tell me what's stumping you, and I'll see what I can do to help. Chintzmas 16:48, May 13, 2011 (UTC) template infobox may i ask how do you get the template of anime ? I am a naruto fanon wikia user but I want to create my own wikia with the template but failed like you did last time, but now you succeed. May you tell me the way ? It is so complexBakurayuri 07:33, June 12, 2011 (UTC)